ShikaTema High school Story
by lovesnaruto7
Summary: Lets see what happens to konoha high which currently cosists of crazy fangirls, a genius, and A troublesome women.
1. Chapter 1

A ShikaTema Story (Also A highschool Fic.)

* * *

"Troublesome..." He mumbled as he entered Konoha High school.

Konoha High was considered a very nice school in better or worse terms considering the other competition of other schools this was considered the nicest.

He bumped someone causing their books to fall all over the floor he kept walking unknowingly that the person behind him was furious.

"NARA! Crybaby get back here!" The voice was all-to familiar. He swiveled around only to meet a pair of deathly looking teal eyes.

"Troublesome..." He responded.

"What did you just call me you idiot you knocked my book's down!" She grabbed his ear and pulled him back to her sprawled out books, "Not only that you kept walking! Who do you think that you are!? HUH! This isn't funny I would'a figured that you above all people no matter how 'Troublesome' it is would have the common decency to help!" She dragged his head up to meet her eyes, which had that, do- you- understand- me! look in them. But as unfortunate for him his breath was caught in his throat, and all his focus was on her eyes.

"I.." He needed to say something or he would look like and idiot in front of her, and she would never let that go, he needed to talk! "I.."

"Yes ma'am..." He squeaked.

"What! I am not old enough to be a 'ma'am'!" She pulled on his ear for effect, but to his surprise she let it go, and then as his head dragged itself up, she rubbed his ear in-between her fingers, which felt a little to good for his liking.

"Temari..." he said calmly, he reached up and grabbed her hand, when he did so her gaze was then directed at his eyes instead of his ear.

"Yes?" she snapped.

 _Back to her same old self in under ten seconds, new record!_ He thought to himself.

"I am fine after all this time, of you pulling on my ear since what the... sixth grade? It doesn't hurt anymore." he said while taking a trip down memory lane.

"I've done it that much..." She paled when she looked at his ear. "I'm sorry..." She looked down thinking that her feet were pretty instresting.

He reached for her chin. "Don't be sorry," He moved his face to her ear, "You're preparing me for my future you should be honored..." He didn't know what made him say this, he just had a sudden need to. He pulled back and looked at her face which had not only got it's color back, it added a tint of red on her cheeks. He smirked. The only thing he loved more that sleeping was making Temari squirm.

He turned and left leaving a dumbfounded temari, a pile of books, and a angered pack of fangirls in his wake.

 _What the HELL!_

Was what currently running through Temari's mind and so many other thoughts she could not comprehend. Her head then came back to her.

"Nara! You still have to help me!" She yelled at him but he was out of earshot.

"Fuck..." She mumbled. She reached for a book but her hand met somebody elses.

"I do have common decency." She remembered the voice so well like crisp ice she could never forget that voice, even if she wanted to.

"Crybaby..." She mumbled in response.

"Troublesome..."

"Bitch!" Her head snapped in the direction or the voice.

 _Fan girl_ _!_

"You stay away from our shika!" The rest of the crowd joined in the rant. Temari grabbed her bag and started to stuff as many book's in as fast as she could, shikamaru helped but there were to many. He grabbed the rest , got up and walked off to class with a very weirded out Temari trudging behind him.

"You do know that I have a different first class than you right?"

"I know." He replied almost immediately.

They both reached her class almost immediately

 _Payback is a bitch Shikamaru! Lets see how you like it!_

He handed her the book's in his arm's and she took them and then dropped them.

"What-" He stopped Temari had wrapped her arms around his neck.

" _Arigato..._ " she whispered into his ear seductively, and sure enough when she pulled back a dark blush adorned the Nara prodigy's cheeks, she then went to pick up her books.

 _Like I said 'Payback's a bitch!'!_

She walked kinda swaying her hips for effect, and went to class.

 _This is going to be a very long school year..._

* * *

Well there's chapter one for you!

I put a lot more thought into this story so far then I have other's so yeah let me know what you think!

R&R

-lovesNaruto7


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha! Ha! You little bitch he will never love you!" That is what almost all the fan-girls in her music class yelled at her every morning since sixth grade.

The reason that people were mad at her was because of him...

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh my god, I can't believe that I got transferred to this...Konoha? Is that how you say it?" She asked herself aloud._

 _She walked until a gate came into view her two brothers were already at the gates waiting for her to 'girly' herself up, even though all she does in the morning is cook for those two dimwits!_

 _"TEMARI!" Kankuro yelled until she got closer._

 _"What?!" She yelled._

 _"There is to many men looking at you." Gaara stated plainly._

 _"Hm?" She looked around and confirmed her brother's statement. Men of all ages were looking at her, undressing her with their eyes._

 ** _HONK!_**

 _She swiveled around, and to her great surprise there was a limousine trying to get passed her. She side-stepped, and let the car pass, but it stopped beside her and the driver window rolled down revealing a man that probably fit the roll of a butler._

 _"Hello miss, sorry for the rude behavior, but the master requested to get here before all of his squealing fan-girls get here." He said quiet cheekily._

 _"Oh, no! It's not your fault! It's mine I am sorry, you shouldn't be! And what's with the whole master thing?" She endured all those questions, and hoped that her heard her._

 _"You mean young master Nara? Yes he is in the back," He rolled the back window down and a at least 13-year-old boy was sitting in the back, his hair was in a pineapple shape looking ponytail, but she couldn't complain she had her hair in FOUR ponytails all attached and tied together with a ribbon._

 _"Hello..." He nodded and looked up and she could've sworn that his eye's widened, but then reverted back to the original size._

 _"Hello..." She replied, immediately after he said 'hello'._

 _She lowered her head, and the limousine lurched forward, but then abruptly stopped. Her head snapped up and then found The 'Young Master Nara' in front of her looking just as confused._

 _They just stared at each other and time seem to slow, and all colors seemed to blur out, but them they were the pretty colors, blue, red, green, and her favorite purple._

 _"Um..." They both said in union, they looked away quickly before footsteps interrupted them, Temari crouched to see what the noise was, but she didn't know that 'Master Nara' was also sticking his head out the window, and she then looked up now noticing they're proximity more than ever, and stared into what she now considered really beautiful eyes!_

 _The steps stopped, and were replaced with gasps, both of them turned their heads, only to find that there were at least twenty girls standing thirty feet away from the limousine, and then the door to the limousine slammed open and he grasped her hand tightly with his slightly larger ones, and pulled her into the oversized car._

 _"Eep!" She squeaked out and was pulled into the car and was comfortably positioned in someones arms, she looked up and sure he was 'holding' her and for some really weird reason it felt right. His head was turned to the back of the car where two boys (Her brothers) and twenty furious girls where desperately trying to catch up to the fast moving vehicle._

 _And that was where it all started._

Temari looked up at the clock which she could barely see since she was in the back of the class.

 _Two Minuets._ She thought to herself.

Shikamaru's Pov:

"Hey Shika!" Someone from the other side of the class.

 _Kill Me Now..._

He lifted his head just enough to see who was calling his name it wasn't much of a surprize just to see a girl who's name he frequently forgot calling his name **_AGAIN!_** She does it every day and he still can't remember her name not that he cares, like at all.

"Shika!" He then put his head down on the table, he really did hate it when ever somebody called him that.

 _The only person I wouldn't mind calling me that would be-_

 **RING!**

 _Oh yay! Next freak'n class! Wait! Temari's in my next class!_

He got up with a big grin on his face, and ran out of the class, he could've sworn he heard someone say something along the lines of 'what the hell!' Whenever he ran out of the class. He secretly hoped that it was a fan girl finally realizing that he would never love them, or that she was really pissed because she knew that he only goes this fast when he gets to see Temari.

He bumped into someone again, but this time her words rang in his head.

 _"Do you have any common decency!?"_

 _God dammit!_

He turned around only to find her with a smirk on her face.

"Look's like I am rubbing off on you!" She said and a smile graced her lips.

He smirked, then smiled, and it led to full laughing.

He looked down at her she smiled sincerely at him.

"You could say that." He replied after his laughing session.

"Yes well I will say that whenever I want to! And you may not know it Shikamaru but you rub off on my to! Troublesome man!" She smirked at her clever comment.

"Come on we should get to gym class." He suddenly blurted.

"Yeah we should make it a youthful experience on our way getting there!" She exclaimed sarcastically. They exchanged a good laugh before making their way to gym class, there they went their different ways to dress.

They both exited at the same time, they exchanged glances before Shikamaru went to play basketball and temari to join her friends at the bleachers.

"Ino where is Gai Sensei?" Temari questioned.

"How should I know? I like him just as much as any other person!"

"Hey Temari," She looked over her shoulder.

 _Keanu?_

"We will just leave you to _Alone_." Ino emphasized Alone for a reason.

She looked back at Ino with pleading eyes but found her friends half way across the gym by the time she could even think Keanu was in front of her.

"So as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, I would like to know if you," He pulled on Temari's waist so that she was rubbing up against him, "Would go out with me tonight, and maybe after that I can show you some real fun?" He had a glint in his eye's that made her want to throw up.

 _Lust..._

"Uh..I...Um- She stuttered to find the right words, she knew that it was clear as day that she would never go out with him that was something that would be obvious to even Naruto! But very lucky for her she didn't have to answer because a flying basketball came to her aid sending Keanu flying a few feet but with his arm draped around her waist she was knocked off balance, she knew who threw the ball, she saw him after he threw it, it was Shikamaru. She found herself falling backwards onto the cold hard gym floor, she braced herself for the impact, but to her great surprise the impact never came, nor the pain, or the aftershock, or the embarrassment that came with it all. She snapped her eyes open and met what she had grown to love so much that smirk that never ceased to irk at her, or that piercing gaze that she loved to stand up to and show no mercy with her own gaze, but she found herself at a loss when she knew that she gave up all hope and gave in to him, and let him hold her, and when she found that her arm was wrapped around his neck for support and his knee was under her lower back holding her up and keeping her up in the air.

"Hey you bastard I was talking to her!" She looked over his shoulder, and Keanu was rubbing his left cheek.

"You are no longer aloud to talk to her." Shikamaru said with so much sourness she was surprised he hadn't asked for water yet. Shikamaru helped her to her feet, but he was hesitant when he removed his hand from her waist, but he removed it eventually, and turned around to face Keanu, and pointed at him accusingly, you are never to touch her again or you will meet your end!"

"Youthful class it is time to start!" The entire class turned their attention to Gai who was at the doors suddenly the entire class un-clumped.

Temari turned around to walk away, but somebody's hand caught her wrist and pulled her into a embrace from behind.

"He will never touch you again...Troublesome Women." He breathed down her neck, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Why did you do it?" She wanted to know badly.

"Does that really matter?" He replied.

"What do you think?" She asked with her usual tone.

"Yes it does matter, but I will not tell you why because it is to-

"Troublesome, yeah I know." She responded with a laugh, and grabbed his hand that resided on her waist and peeled it off slowly wanting to savor the moment before it was gone completely, she turned around and grabbed him off guard and snaked her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek, and he embraced her tighter knowing that this moment was not going to last forever.

"Time to start class! Let's GO!" Gai Stated, and they pulled back unaware of all the stare's and glare's that they were receiving, and went off to class.

* * *

Oh how happy I am that chapter two is done with! It took my forever to get it done! I hope you like it!

-lovesNaruto7


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo another chapter here, I will tell you now that if you don't have a strong stomach then you probably should want to prepare ahead of time!**

 **Don't say I didn't worn you!**

ShikaTema Chapter three:

A week had past since the incident in gym class, Keanu got the hint and stayed away from Temari although she would never miss the glances he would occasionally send her.

Temari flopped down on the couch at her house she had kept her distance from Shikamaru as well which she did because she needed to figure out why he had done what he had done.

 _Why the Hell did he do that I could whip that guys ass... Although it was good not to be laughed at!_

She turned on the T.V.

The reports were the usual, cat stuck in a tree, a kid ran away from home, but the last report piqued her interest, it was about a man that had gone around and just killed teenage girls for the sake of killing them, no reason at all. Everyone of the girls was just normal nothing special, but he was reported in the area so the reporter warned females in her age range to be careful and to get home right after school unless you were with an adult, or you were in crowded area's.

Temari switched the T.V. off she wasn't really in the mood to watch that crap it was just to depressing. She could Karin the bitch from school swoon over Sasuke asking for his help, and then he would rudely shove her off and call her annoying, and then she would tell him that she loved him and then he would walk away, not caring at all.

Just thinking about it made her laugh she hated Karin's guts to the point she would rather kill over than even touch her and then an image of her getting in a ten centimeter radius of Karin and then falling over with ex's in her eyes and her tongue sticking out appeared and made her laugh further.

Suddenly she felt her phone go off in her pocket, it was Ino.

From: Ino

To: Temari

Yo Tem! Me Hina, Saku, Tennie, R all going 2 the beach want 2 come?

The beach didn't sound half bad right now, today was Sunday and it was freakin hot outside, They had school tomorrow, but seriously who the hell cared! So she jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, she wasn't totally obsessed with fashion like Ino but she liked to look good, it never hurt to look your best.

She rummaged through her closet and found what she was looking for, then she got another text form Ino.

From: Ino

To: Temari

I will pick U up

 _That's a good thing to know!_

 _ **No Shit Dumb ass!**_

 _I didn't ask for you're opinion!_

 _ **Do I look like I care?**_

 _I don't know I can't see you!_

 ** _Well your loss!_**

 _I hate you..._

 _ **I know!**_

Temari sighed and stepped out of her room and quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom, she heard a honk from outside.

 _That was fast..._

She ran downstairs and locked the doors, she had yet to change her outfit, so she was wearing jean shorts, with a belly tank top, and sandals. She waved at Ino and the girls who waved back in response, she quickly made her way off the patio and then onto solid ground. She made her way to the passenger seat and sat down in Ino's Purple Convertible.

"Hey..." She said to the girls in the back.

"Oh my god Temari you not believe what happened to our little nerd back there," Ino jabbed her thumb in Sakura's direction.

"What happened?" She asked with a sly Smirk, Sakura's head was down in shame.

"Our high school heartthrob hit on her and she didn't know what to do!" Ino screeched.

Temari's eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha hit on you?" She looked to sakura who's head was still down. Ino started the car and backed out of the drive way and started driving, with the song Stressed Out, By Twenty One pilots was playing in the back ground. Sakura nodded her head.

"Lay it on me!" temari said.

"Ok so we were walking out of a cafe..

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Ino we should go to the beach!" TenTen Exclaimed that girl did not know how to keep her voice down._

 _"OMG! That is such a great Idea!" Ino replied._

 _Sakura nodded her head taking a sip of her tea, Hinata also nodded._

 _They heard a jingle from the bell at the front of the store, Five guys otherwise known as the rulers of Konoha high._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 _Neji Hyuga_

 _Kiba Inuzuka_

 _Otherwise Known in Ino's Book 'HOT'_

 _The guys looked in they're general direction, Shikamaru was searching for something, Naruto was Smiling, Sasuke was Smirking, Neji was staring intently at TenTen, and Kiba had a weird look in his eyes as he looked at Ino. The girls Imedaitly looked away and continued talking about which beach._

 _"How about the one near the Park?" Sakura butted in._

 _"That sound's like fun..." A velvety voice said in sakura's ear she immediately froze for Sasuke Uchiha was right behind her._

 _"Uh..." She didn't like that he was right behind her she was actually loving it!_

 _"Where is Temari?" Shikamaru asked, trying to be lazy but he wasn't fooling anybody._

 _"We were just going to pick her up remember guy's she winked and they got the idea._

 _"Yeah we were she seems really depressed lately don't you guys think?" TenTen was a good actor._

 _"Yeah good thing she has Keanu to keep her company..." Ino replied, and Shikamaru snapped._

 _"WHAT? Why is she with him? What did he do to her? Where is she-_

 _"SHUT UP!" Ino screeched his ranting was quiet annoying all though it was by far more amusing._

 _Shikamaru's mouth snapped shut and he was glaring at nothing in particular._

 _They're attention went back to Sakura, when she gasped, and they saw why immediately._

 _Sasuke Uchiha was biting her earlobe and then he whispered something into her ear which made her turn beat red, He then licked the shell of her ear, and her eyes went wide. he finaly backed up went in front of sakura's face and winked, and walked away, with his friends in tow._

 _End_ Flashback

"Oh Sakura..." She looked at her, and something came to mind.

"Wait a minuet why would you tell Shikamaru that I was with Keanu!?" She yelled.

"We wanted to see how he would react.." Ino said shrugging it off.

"Hey Forehead, what did chicken-butt haired boy say to you anyway?" Ino inquired, Sakura's head snapped up.

"Um...He said... That I taste good..." She mumbled. TenTen Burst out laughing, Hinata blushed, Temari looked about ready to die, while Ino was smirking.

"Let's just go to the beach..." Temari said, but it didn't make TenTen stop laughing, or Hinata's Blushing, Or Ino's smirk, and Temari still felt like she was going to die.

 _At the Beach_

All of them had already picked a spot, and set they're towels down, and went to change.

Ino came out wearing a bikini that showed to much skin.

Hinata (against her will) came out in a Two piece that was Lavender.

TenTen came out wearing a wine Red Two piece and she let her hair down.

Sakura came out in a Two piece as well which was Mint green.

And Temari, came out in a dark silky purple, Two piece.

Men immediately had nosebleed's.

The girls walked over to they're towels, and sat down and then five guys who they were all to fimilar with appeared in front of them and the second Shikamaru's eye's landed on Temari, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and started walking with a very confused Temari trailing behind him.

With the Others...:

"Hello Cherry Blossom." Sasuke said looking Sakura over.

Neji could not keep his eyes off of TenTen who was watching what Sakura was doing.

Kiba was effectively drooling and secretly thanking whoever made bikini's because the sight of Ino in one was forever imprinted on the front of his Brain.

Naruto was speechless Hinata in a Two piece bathing suit was now something he would kill for any and every day to see again.

"So want to go for a swim?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was now two centimeters away from his face his nose was brushing against hers. She blushed heavily.

"Uh..Ok?" She said before her words could process anything, Sasuke picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and walked to the shore.

 _With Shikamaru and Temari:_

Shikamaru was still pulling her through the beach, and into the park, and before she knew it she was pinned up against a tree, with him holding her arms down.

" **Is it True?** " He asked in a voice that sent chills up her spine, but she knew what he was talking about.

"No it's not true...They made that up to see how you would react..." she gave him a sad smile. His face soon turned from it's nice color to a deathly white, and he released her.

Suddenly something out of the corner caught her eye, it looked like a person slumping down on a tree, so she walked towards it. She got closer, despite Shikamaru's protests and what she saw made her want to curl up and die.

There on the ground lay a teenage girl, with three knives in her back, and two in her throat, which was sliced, and her eyes, well she had no eyes, they were gone, and her fingers were gone as well, they were sliced, or more like ripped off, two giant gashes resided in her Heart and her abdomen, and she had thousands of cuts all over her body.

"Hey what are you looking at? troublesome women..." he walked up behind her and touched her shoulder, and when his head turned toward what she was looking at she swore she felt his blood run cold.

"Shit..." they both said at the same time.

 **Well what do you think? I like the twists but I do believe that I could do better... Any who... I want to know what you think I really do value what people think. R &R Thanks!**

-lovesNaruto7


	4. Chapter 4

Hey to all my people who either followed, or read a story of mine, I am sorry, my life has been a wreck as of late so this, and all my other story's will be put on almost permenant hiatus, I am sorry, but if you would like you can look up my profile name on Wattpad, there you will find a story I have been working on in my spare time. I would like to thank everyone who ever read my story, and goodbye, but who knows? I might come back someday! *Giggles Creepily in corner.*


End file.
